


Grateful Act

by tiredplant



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, M/M, One-Shot, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredplant/pseuds/tiredplant
Summary: Solaire and the Chosen Undead rest at a bonfire for the night. After getting a glimpse of Solaire, the Undead realizes how much he admires the knight.





	Grateful Act

**Author's Note:**

> my first posted fanfic! I hope it's not too bad;; I felt that Dark Souls needs more m/m fics, so I wanted to contribute. thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

It had been a long while of traveling together. The Chosen Undead walked amongst the side of Solaire of Astora, a warrior of the sunlight, for what felt like ages; they had bonded despite Solaire's need to constantly find the sun. It would become troublesome when he would desperately search for hours at a time. They had met others on their journey; others on their own quests, or others willing to help out. 

There wasn't necessarily a need for them to travel together. But they did anyway, because company can be quite nice sometimes. Solaire was not the type to be socially adept, as he was often saying things that probably shouldn't have been said. The Undead would brush it off most of the time, keeping preferably quiet.

"May I suggest we rest here?" Solaire suggested, motioning towards the unkindled fire.  
The Undead nodded, and so they went. Enkindling the fire, they sat, laying their weapons beside them. Solaire looked up at the Chosen.  
"If it does not bother you, I believe I'm going to remove a few pieces of my armor." He got a quick, acknowledging nod in response.

He slipped off his helmet. At first, the Undead wasn't even paying attention. Once Solaire's golden hair slipped out, though, he looked up in astonishment. He had never seen him without his helmet, as he would stay up later and wake up earlier than the Chosen. A few loose strands of Solaire's own sunlight framed his face, the rest pulled back. He then looked up at the Undead, startled by the stare.

"Is... something wrong?"  
The Undead quickly realized his gaze and feverishly looked away, adjusting his helmet. "No, everything is okay."

Solaire simply shrugged, and removed his belts, and sat them by the helmet. The Undead couldn't help but glance every little bit, noticing bright blue eyes. Most of the time, you could not see the eyes of others. If you did, they were clouded and dark, or a deepened muddy brown.  
Not his, though. Solaire's eyes captured the beauty of the free sky, an array of light blue to a deep navy. The fire's flames bounced off of his pupils. His hair was the sun glistening in his oceanic eyes.

It was, in the least, beautiful.

He shrugged off the rags upon his shoulders and finally settled. Resting his arms on his knees, Solaire gently sighed into the fire. The Undead was madly sneaking glances at him, hurriedly admiring what a rather stunning knight was before him.

It was getting rather warm now. The Undead's fidgeting grew more frequent, as he adjusted his armor, trying to get cool. The knight noticed.  
"You seem quite uncomfortable, if I do say so myself," Solaire chuckled.  
The Chosen muttered a "perhaps" after tugging his chainmail off of an exposed bit of skin.  
Solaire offered a small grin, attempting to lighten his companion. His fingers intertwined, and his hands loosely held together, his body was hunched over and rather relaxed. The Undead, on the other hand, was flushed. Why was he having such a large reaction from this man he never had such an intent interest in? Sure, he had occasional perverse thoughts, but he blamed those upon being unable to relieve himself. He also feared what Solaire would think about the situation.

"I've _got _to remove this."__

____

__

The Chosen Undead quickly removed his clunky shoulder pieces that proved handy in battle. Solaire had a small laugh at his antics, grinning toothily. _Oh my gods, his _smile!...__

____

____

The Chosen breathed a sigh of relief, some heat finally escaping. His freshly reddened cheeks were apparent. Solaire noticed, but pretended to have not. It was common courtesy, after all.

\--

They sat for a while, quiet at first, but after a few comments here and there, the two conversed. They had mostly shared stories heard while traveling. Occasionally with laughter, the two would have eye contact, something uncommon for many travelers. Especially uncommon for the companions.  
The shyness from the Undead had faded some, but every time Solaire had grinned, he would feel a hot spot well up.

Along with a hot spot in his chest, his groin would stir. Don't you dare. The Undead couldn't help but notice the occasional twitch. He wasn't hard, but he did notice himself thicken ever so slightly. Why now, of all times? Was it really because he hadn't seen an attractive person in such a while? Or was it from desperation? It was frustrating, in the least. He couldn't ruin this, not at such a vulnerable time.

He continued to listen to Solaire's ramblings, appearing unaffected by his dilemma. Throw in a nod to top it off. The rambles stopped and the blonde man looked up at the hollowed. The Undead panicked, unsure of the silence.

"Did you not hear?" he said, with a small laugh. "I asked how you were surviving under your helmet. It's terribly warm out here."

"Yeah-" the Chosen paused, and then realized that he hadn't paid any attention to him. Oh.

"Then take it off, sir! You needn't be self conscious."

The Undead, unsure of what he was doing, took off his helmet. His accursed crotch had distracted him enough. His dark chestnut hair flittered out above dark eyes. His skin was withered in a rather unattractive state.

"You're hollow?"

He nodded. "I died during the last battle."

"Oh!" He nodded. 

He handed the hollow a humanity. "I know I shouldn't really give these out, but please take it. You will feel your best, I assure you."

The Undead took it in. With a flurry of the bonfire, his skin ripened. "Thank you."

Solaire cheerfully nodded.

\--

"Mm. Solaire, knight of Astora?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Could I... perhaps, make it up to you?" He had finally started to gush, full of emotions brought forth. He couldn't take any more teasing. He, himself, knew the absurdity of his actions.

"I'm sorry, what are you asking? You've not anything to owe."

"I feel as if I should do something for you. For being my companion for this while."

"It's of my own choice, though. You need naught-" he said, before being hushed by the Undead's hand on his lap. Solaire stuttered.

"It's okay."

The knight nodded quietly. The Undead's hand traveled from the knee to the upper thigh. He leaned in, and gently rested his forehead upon the other's. There was heat between them, unlike any other. By gods, such an intense feeling... 

"Sh-shall I..?" said the knight, stumbling. His hand reached to the Chosen Undead's shoulders. He received a nod, with the Undead leaning forward.

Their lips brushed one another. The Undead's groin flushed, finally beginning to fully harden. Uttering a soft but harsh damn, he pressed in. The warm, wet lips of Solaire was exhilarating. They kissed, fumbling with the armor, removing the pieces they could, only pausing when needed to take off more.

He was beginning to twitch with excitement when they got all of the chainmail and the plating off, the tease of an attractive young man at his fingertips. Their hands traveled, reaching every place they could, wrapping around shoulders and pulling at cloth. Solaire proceeded to remove most of his outer clothing, leaving undergarments on. His body was even more gorgeous; spots of sweat glistening from the bonfire, his toned arms and chest peeking from his undershirt.

The Undead craved the knight's attention; he lusted for his affection. It was highly probable it was only lack of relief and the built up steam that caused him to act in this manner. But, then again, he was never sure of himself - he had, many of times, misjudged his sense of emotion within himself.

The Chosen moved his lips to the other's neck, nibbling so lightly. He received a quiet grunt.

"Are you sure you want to do this...?" Solaire trailed.

"Mm, yes, I do."

Solaire, although worriedly, let the Undead continue. His shirt collar hung low, exposing more skin. The fire's light was dancing as energetically as the two's hearts. The kisses upon the knight's chest made their way around, leaving wet marks following behind. Tucking his hair behind his ear, Solaire lifted the Chosen Undead's head up, going in for more kisses. He felt a swipe of the tongue, only to allow it in, melting. The Undead grasped his head, and leaned back, pulling Solaire onto him.

Solaire lay upon the Undead, their legs intertwining, hot breath escaping their tangled mouths. Grinding his hips, the Chosen was aching for his companion. He quietly whined lustfully. The two only had a few pieces of cloth to separate their bodies. The Undead wrapped his arms around Solaire, only to pull from the kissing and to begin whispering forbidden words into his ear.

"I want to love for tonight," he uttered, only to kiss the knight.

Solaire straddled him, letting the Undead rub more of his genitals onto him. They could feel each other's shafts pushing against their garments.

Looking down, the warrior of sunlight found his trousers being yanked at. His body was in such a flush, sweat building. With a loose grasp, Solaire held onto the Chosen Undead's hand, stopping him. He then went to instead pull off the Undead's undergarments. He received a smirk, and the Undead slipped them off for him. Finally, his member unconfined, began to leak precum from the tip.

"I'm unsure if you'll be satisfied, but I'm in need of trying." The Undead surely wasn't impressive. Solaire, horribly nervous, shook his head and went to kiss again.

He must be the affectionate type. Allowing one more peck, the Undead sat up, his length up against his stomach. He patiently waited.

"Is something wrong?" asked Solaire, until he noticed the gaze flicker down to his groin. He made a small nod, and pulled his waistband down. Sitting on his lap, his own penis curved upward.

His finger wiped up the blob of precum on his tip. Rubbing only the knight's head, the Undead watched Solaire's eyes lighten, only to fade into a soft, half lidded haze. He could feel Solaire buck in his grip. 

"Mmf," he whispered, and grabbed both cocks, stroking them together with one hand. The knight uttered a soft hah! and watched the Undead stroke them both. It was satisfying: seeing this gorgeous man loosen himself in his hold, relieving themselves together. 

He had quickened his pace, and then suddenly let go. Solaire looked down at him, a small glimmer of disappointment flickered across his face.

"It's okay."

The Undead scooped him up off of his lap, and laid him on his back. The knight watched, allowing himself to be handled. His hair fell behind him, a lovely but messy pile underneath his head. He felt the Undead's slight stubble as he tucked himself into Solaire's shoulder, giving small licks onto his neck, reaching down to lightly rub the knight's hole.

He tightened, but began to relax under the Undead's fingers. With the soft light casted from the fire, the Undead sucked on his own finger for a second, making it wet with saliva. Finding the hole once again, he began to slip the finger inside. The Undead was careful to take his time, and spit to lubricate it more. He could feel Solaire's muscles squeeze around his finger. Lifting his head up, he kissed the knight's cheek, and whispered to him that he wouldn't hurt him. With a nod, Solaire, little by little, loosened. The Undead began to finger him slowly, listening to the minute gasps and moans, ever so tiny.

Pulling his finger out, he wiped it off onto his underwear and went to rub Solaire's jawline. Caressing him, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"I th-think so."

"Are you sure, Solaire?"

With the mention of his name, he met his eyes with the Undead, and nodded. "I'm sure."

With acknowledgment, the Chosen went to rub himself, using more saliva and precum to make him slick. Solaire slowly rubbed himself, watching. Using spare the syrupy fluid that was Estus, he dipped his fingers in, the viscous liquid lightly coated his hand. He rubbed it on himself.

Lining up, he gently pushed in. The knight's entire face brightened, immediately captivated. His mouth began to hang open. First the head, and then followed the shaft. Halfway in, the Undead began to rock, allowing his partner to relax and enjoy himself. The small moans grew louder, and the Chosen Undead found himself grunting along.

"More, I'd like more," Solaire said, his words broken up between pleasurable stuttering.

The Undead nodded, and let the rest of his shaft inside. The knight responded with a loud ah! and moan.

"Mmf, damn."

He thrusted, massaging the knight's inside, feeling his tight hole wrapped around his dick. It was a struggle not to cum immediately; it had been so long...

"I f-feel... so... full," the knight moaned, arching his back slightly. "Mmmmmnnn..."

He stuffed him as full as he could, fucking Solaire lovingly. Their hips smacked against each other, their pleasure filling the air.

"Flip over."

"Mm?" Solaire felt the cock in his ass slip out. As told, he turned himself over, now on his knees. "Like this?"

"Perfect," the Chosen said, and spat, making his penis slick again. He pushed in, feeling the hole tighten, and then loosen. He kept on fucking. Solaire yelped, not expecting the Undead to have started off so hard, moans growing louder.

He couldn't really pace himself. The Undead started to pound the knight, grunting. Solaire couldn't help but yell, showered in how amazing it felt. His eyes rolled back. 

"D-damn, I think I'm gonna cum," he breathed, recklessly thrusting, until he burst. "Ah!"

Semen made its room inside Solaire's hole in spurts, filling him up even more. Pulling out, the rest dripped onto his lower back. The Undead collapsed along with the knight. They rested.

After a minute to catch his breath, the Chosen Undead spoke. "You haven't gotten relief yet."

"I'm all right."

"No, no. Come on." Shifting him, the Undead began to play with Solaire, attempting to get him hard.

Kneeling so as to reach, the Undead licked the tip, and kissed the head. He trailed his tongue along its length. It was longer than his own, but that didn't phase him; if they had to do this again, he'd be more than willing to take it in.

And so he did but with his mouth. Sucking, the Chosen closed his eyes to listen to more moaning. He grazed his tongue along the back, bobbing his head. He could feel it bump the back of his throat. His hair was ruffled and tugged. 

It wasn't long until Solaire came. He cried out, his cum being swallowed.

The Undead lifted his head, all of the fluids already gone. He kissed the knight's chest before sitting next to him.

"Thank you."

"I believed you would have liked it," the Chosen Undead replied. "I've wanted to do that for a while."


End file.
